You Will Be Mine
by VallariveraVallariveri
Summary: Naruto yang awalnya selalu menyembunyikan banyak rahasia dari temannya, perlahan rahasia tersebut terbongkar. Dan yang terpenting, rahasia tersebut menyakitkan hati seseorang, yang sangan ia cintai...


{{You Be Mine}}

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Diah.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance.

WARNING! : OOC, abal abal, gak jelas, alur kecepetan, ada sedikit bumbu comedy, dan aksi dari…. JRENG! JRENG! Akatsukipret! Eh salah! Akatsuki!

.

Chapter 1

.

"hentikan ku mohon.." kata seorang perempuan yang kini tengah diikat di sebuah batang kayu oleh temanya.

"apa? Hentikan? Jangan harap!" teriak salah satu murid Konoha.

"ku mohon… jangan.. aaahhh!" jerit perempuan yang terikat tersebut. Rambut panjang indigonya telah basah, matanya seperti mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, Hinata lagi lagi disiram oleh Shion.

"Hei lepaskan dia!" teriak teman masa kecilnya, Kiba dan Ino. Melihat ada yang melihatnya, segera Shion pergi dari tempat tersebut. "kau tak apa Hinata?"

"iya Ino, ku tak apa, tapi.." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya lalu ia melihat lututnya yang berdarah.

"ayo ku ajak kau ke ruang kesehatan, mungkin disana ada Sakura" kata Kiba lalu menggendong Hinata ke ruang kesehatan.

Tok Tok Tok.

"silahkan masuk, hah Hinata kau kenapa?!" tanya Shizune sensei yang berada di ruang kesehatan.

"tolong sensei, lututnya berdarah" pinta Ino.

"iya, kalian ke kelaslah dahulu. Bel sudah 5 menit yang lalu. Sekarang kan jam Kakashi sensei, jadi akan sedikit terlambat" kata Shizune sensei lalu mengambil alat alat di lemari.

"baik, kita titip Hinata" jawab Kiba lalu berlari ke kelas bersama Ino.

"kenapa bisa begini Hinata? Bajumu basah, lututmu berdarah. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shizune sensei sambil mengobati luka Hinata.

" aww.. tak k-kenapa" jawab Hinata yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

Sementara itu di kelas.

.

"hei Tenten, dimana temanmu yang pendiam itu?" tanya Sai.

"Hinata? Sedang di ruang kesehatan. Kakinya berdarah"

"apa?! Tapi kenapa bi…" kata kata Sai terpotong saat melihat Kakashi sensei di kelas.

"satu, dua, tig… Dimana Hinata?" tanya Kakashi sensei.

"di ruang kesehatan, kakinya terluka" jawab Ino dengan tidak bersemangat, yah dia bosan karena menunggu sensei yang pemalas ini.

"oh, lalu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sensei lagi.

"dia.. ada tanding basket di Suna" jawab Kiba dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjut ke pelajaran. Buka buku halaman 87, kerjakan yang t…"

KRIINNGG!

Kata kata Kakashi sensei terpotong oleh bunyi bel, yah belum juga belajar, sudah istirahat.

"baiklah… kalian boleh istirahat" kata Kakashi sensei lalu keluar kelas.

"hei, Sai kenapa buru buru?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai, yah kali ini dia benar benar aneh.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Sai lalu berlari keluar kelas.

.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" tanya Sai yang tengah cemas akan keadaan Hinata.

"tak, hanya kakiku saja yang sakit" jawab Hinata yang berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur.

"aku ke kantin ya, nanti ku bawakan kau makanan" kata Sai lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"terimakasih.." jawab Hinata lalu kembali tidur.

'sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sai? Kenapa ia seperti ini?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Sai begitu perhatian padanya.

.

Sementara itu…

.

"anak bapak dan nyonya harus dijaga ekstra, karena jika sedikit saja ia merasa kelelahan atau ada masalah di pikiranya, bisa bisa jantungnya kembali sakit" kata seorang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"ba-baik.." jawab Kushina sesegukan, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat melihat Naruto terbaring lemas di tempat tidur.

"kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" kata dokter lalu pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato di kamar Naruto.

"oh.. ayolah.. aku ingin sekolah" kata Naruto yang kini berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"jangan, kau belum sembuh total" kata Minato.

"baik,, tapi besok ku harus sekolah" jawab Naruto lalu kembali tidur.

.

Kembali ke sekolah…

.

"Hinata, kau bisa ke kelas sekarang. Lukamu sudah ku tutup dengan perban, jadi takkan terinfeksi" kata Shizune sensei.

"iya, terimakasih sensei" jawab Hinata lalu bergegas ke kelas.

.

"hei Hinata, apa kakimu tak sakit lagi?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"tidak, apa tadi ada PR?" tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan buku bukunya.

"huuh,, belajar saja tak dapat, apalagi akan ada PR" jawab Sakura malas.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Tenten yang bertanya.

"dia tadi dikerjai lagi oleh Shion" jawab Ino yang sepertinya tak ingin mendengar nama Shion.

"lagi lagi Shion, sebenarnya ada apa denganya! Untung saja dia sekarang ada lomba! jika dia disini, sudah ku beri pukulan muka jeleknya itu!" teriak Tenten. Yah begitulah Tenten.

"sudah sudah. Lagi pula kan sudah lewat"

"tapi Hinata, jika kau tak pernah melawan kau akan…"

"hei Hinata apa kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Kiba yang memotong pembicaraan Tenten.

"kau ini Kiba mengagetkan saja!" teriak Sakura yang tadinya terkejut

"hehehe… gomen gomen, nah lanjut ke yang tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu Hi…"

"Konichiwa.." tiba tiba Orochimaru sensei datang. "baiklah, keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian" perintah Orochimaru sensei lalu melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

"baiklah, untuk tugas besok, bawa sesuatu yang kalian sukai. Seperti kipas, hewan, batu, bunga, air, apapun yang kalian sukai"

"untuk apa sensei?" tanya Ino.

"sudah, bawa saja" kata Orochimaru sensei lalu keluar kelas. Tumben tumbenan Orochimaru menyuruh muridnya seperti itu. Sebenarnya akan ada apa esok? Yah kita jawab saja nanti.

"Hinata mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Temari

"tidak, aku ingin ke atas gedung" jawab Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas

"hm… baiklah" kata Temari lalu ke kantin bersama Shikamaru.

.

Hinata hanya duduk di atas gedung. Angin berhembus pelan, terasa begitu indah. Pemandang di desa ini begitu indah jika dilihat dari atas gedung seperti ini. inilah tempat favorit Hinata, saat ini ia sedang memikirkan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Hei Hinata" sapa seseorang yang tak asing bagi Hinata

"Sai?"

"mau minuman? Aku bawa dua" tawar Sai sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman ke Hinata

"tidak, terimakasih" jawab Hinata.

"baiklah" lalu Sai duduk di samping Hinata. "nanti kau ada kemana?" tanya Sai sambil meminum minumanya.

"tidak ada, mungkin hanya di rumah" jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengajakmu jalan jalan?"

"boleh, tapi jangan lewat malam. Nanti Tou-san marah" jawab Hinata lalu berjalan ke kelas.

"baiklah nanti jam 7 yah" teriak Sai yang masih di belakang Hinata.

.

"cukup sampai disini dulu anak anak. Ingat kerjakan PR yang sensei berikan" kata Asuma sensei lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas

KRIINNGG!

Bel tanda pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Segera semua murid membereskan buku bukunya. Setelah selesai, semua murid keluar kelas. Dan lagi lagi sepertinya Hinata yang menutup kelas. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan rutinya, ia langsung berjalan pulang.

"hei mau kuantar?" tawar pemuda yang baru saja ia temui di atas gedung.

"Sai, boleh" jawab Hinata lalu naik ke mobil Sai.

"bagaiman nanti malam? Jam tujuh ya" tanya Sai sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"baiklah, apa yang akan kau bawa besok?" tanya Hinata.

"hm.. mungkin buku gambar dan pensilku" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Begitulah Sai, ia begitu suka menggambar. Gambaranya pun bagus bagus. "kalau kau?"

"aku… mungkin bunga lavender" jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"oh,, nah kita sampai"

"terimakasih ya, Sai.." kata Hinata lalu mulai masuk ke dalam rumah.

'kenapa Sai mengajakku jalan jalan nanti malam? Tak biasanya' pikir Hinata. Segera ia ke kamar lalu mengganti baju, setelah selesai ia ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil buku bacaanya yang kemarin ia baca di ruang tamu. Lalu ia baca di kamarnya.

"aku pulang.." teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah, segera Hinata turun.

"Neji-niisan.."

"dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Neji lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kaa-san sedang menemani Hanabi di summer camp. Tou-san bekerja sepertinya" jawab Hinata sambil mengambilkan kakaknya minum.

"wah, kau tau saja kalau aku sedang haus" lalu Neji meminum air yang diberikan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Hinata menoleh ke jam dindingnya. Sudah jam enam. Ia pun segera bersiap siap. Setelah selesai, Hinata lalu ke pintu depan. Terlihat Sai sudah menunggunya di depan pagar.

" sudah lama?" tanya Hinata.

"tidak.. ayo naik" jawab Sai lalu membukakan pintu.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"hm.. ke suatu tempat" jawab Sai yang masih menyetir mobil sports hitamnya.

.

"bagaimana, kau suka?" tanya Sai ke Hinata sesampainya ke tempat tujuan, tepatnya di taman lavender belakang sekolah.

"iya, ini indah sekali" jawab Hinata. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

"Hinata.."

"hn?" jawab Hinata lalu melihat wajah Sai.

"aku.. aku.. aku sebenarnya suka sama kamu, Hinata. Tapi ku tak berani mengatakanya" kata Sai setelah mengumpulkan keberanianya, sedangkan Hinata masih diam. "maukah kau menjadi kekasihku.. Hinata?" tanya Sai sambil memegang tangan putih Hinata.

"aku… aku…"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
